The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to vertical-type transistors having variable gate lengths and methods of fabricating the same.
As demands to reduce the dimensions of transistor devices continue, new designs and fabrication techniques to achieve a reduced device footprint are developed. Vertical-type transistors such as vertical field effect transistors (vertical FETs) have recently been developed to achieve a reduced FET device footprint without compromising necessary FET device performance characteristics.